Red Love
by LemonLime
Summary: Starts in MWPP, Lily, and OC Lily's friends 6th year.... How much threat, romance, and action can come along just beacause of 10 friends....? Will get better--R/R!


Disclaimer- I own nothing and I'm broke. No infrigement is intended.

A/N: I swear this fic WILL get better, when the plot gets more clear….. next chappie should be up by early next week because 2morrow is my b-day!!

**Red Love, Chapter 1- Ciara's Problem**

            Soon to be 6th year Lily Evans lay sprawled on a towel on her back, tanning. Her straight auburn red hair spread out on her towel, her piercing green eyes, hidden behind her Gucci sunglasses. Her best friend Ciara Rand lay sprawled next to her, reading Teen Witch, a popular magazine. Ciara's perfectly curly black hair was toppled on top of her head and her light blue eyes were scanning the magazine for this months hottie.

They were just lazin around in the beautiful setting. The clear blue water was warm and the white sand was tingly to the touch. During the trip they had already visited Disney World and Universal Sutdios, now they were on the last leg of their whole summer trip, just relaxing for a couple of weeks at a nice hotel. Lily was dreaming of when they swam with the dolphins and it was so realistic she could practically feel the waves crshing down on her and the slippery dolphin skin beneath her hands. That was until her thoughts were interrupted abrubtly--

            "I think its time to let Kalvin go" Ciara aounnced suddenly, a frown appearing on her face, allowing her eyes brows to crunch just so slightly together.

Lily wrinked her partially freckled nose."What? 8 days is up?" Lily asked her lips forming a slight smirk.

"Well, you know, I'm not the—" Ciara began

"Relationship person, I know, I know I've heard this speech trillions of times." Lily 

laughed. "Come to think of it, that's about the amount of guys you've gone out with, had sex with and then dumped them!"

"I just don't wanna get too serious, ya know Lil" She had heard Lily's speech hundreds of times and knew nor to take offense.

"Yeah, yeah…" Lily responded but already a plan was forming in her capable mind….she knew exactly who to set Ciara up with! 'Why hadn't she thought of this before!?'

            That night when Lily and Ciara returned to there ocean-front hotel that Ciara's parents had managed to snag for a whole month of the summer, Lily quickly scrawled a note to her boyfriend, James Potter. It read:

Jamie- 

Hey sweetie, I missed you sosososo much!! Anyway, I wanted to see you and I knew Sirius was staying with you for the summer hols, so me in C were wondering if you wanna spend next week with us here Florida, Key West with Ciara's family in the water-front hotel they got. I have a plan for Sirius and Ciara, I'll explain when you get here! Write back baby…we'll have some fun here if you come…

Hugs and Kisses, 

Lily 

            Lily of course had asked Ciara in advance if James and Sirius could spend their last week at the hotel with them, and she had asked her parents, who said yes.

            Lily sat on her bed half reading her muggle book: Rebecca by Daphne Du Maurier, and half contemplating the current situation with Ciara and her problem with relationshops. Lily knew her other good friend Sirius Black was just like that- freaked out about commitment, and they both had reps as just being players, and frankly she thought that they were PERFECT for eachother. Both, VERY experienced, both completely freaked out about love, and both absolutley NEEDING to settle down. Not to mention both of their fiery attitudes outside and sensitivity inside. What wasn't gonna click?? She couldn't wait until James and Sirius' arrival the following morning. She was desperate to put her plan to action!

            That night Lily, Ciara, and Ciara's older sister who was going into her 7th year at Hogwarts, Candace decided to go to Miami and enjoy some late night partying, returning the following morning in time for Candaces's boyfriend, Will; James and Sirius' arrival (they had written back and said they could come, of course James had written it in a lot more fluffier words and implications….). So all of them stuck out their wand hand and traveled via Night Bus up to Miami, FL.

            A bit later the three girls staggered out of the bus, a bit dizzy. Still, they looked amazing. Ciara had her beautiful black hair, down and it flowed to about the middle of her back. Her light blue eyes were accented softly with agreeable colors. She was clad in a tight black halter, that ended a little above her belly botton, which was pierced and presently had a small silver hoop in it. She had a way2short short white skirt on and tall black sandals. She was all ready to get some action tonight after breaking up with Kalvin a few short hours before hand. Lily herself wasn't looking for a guy, just a good time, she wore her hair down as well. She had extremely tight khakki skirt that went down to like the middle of her thighs and a light purple tube top. Candace had her black hair in a lot of little braids at the top and she left the rest hanging straight down. She had a tight red speggheti strap tanktop on and blue jeans. 

The three girls headed toward their Club destination, the hottest one in the joint.


End file.
